Behind the mask
by Frontline
Summary: Asuka invites Rei to a Halloween party. Sequel to Angels of Fire and Water


**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is** **intended** , **or** **profit** **made, from this work of fiction**.

Asuka glanced over at Rei as she opened her locker. With her pale skin, blue hair and red eyes, the Albino girl was the opposite of Asuka in many ways. Since they had returned from camp, neither of them had found much time to talk about what had happened. Asuka grinned, unconsciously tucking a lock of her red hair behind her ear as she remembered the kiss they had shared on the beach. Rei looked over towards her and Asuka turned away quickly, feeling herself blushing. Shoving her books into her locker, she grabbed her bag and closed the door.

'Come on, Wonder Girl. Let's go...'

#################

'Hey, Sohryu!' Toji called and she turned to see him, Kensuke, Hikari and Shinji walking towards them. The tallest of the three, Toji had dark hair and a perpetual grin on his face, while Kensuke was shorter and skinnier with freckles across his nose and a pair of steel-rimmed spectacles. Next to him was Hikari, her brown hair and eyes giving her a serious demeanour, which was probably one of the reasons she had been made Class Rep. And finally there was Shinji, a head shorter than Toji, black-haired and average. In fact, average was the perfect way to describe Shinji, as if he was trying hard not to stand out or get noticed.

'Hey,' Asuka said as they caught up and Toji scowled.

'Can you believe they gave us a pop test on a Friday afternoon,' he said. 'Man, it's not fair...'

'Maybe if you studied once in a while, you wouldn't hate them so much,' Asuka said and Kensuke grinned.

'She's got a point,' he said and Toji rounded on him.

'Oh, yeah? And how did you do?'

'...11/20.'

'So, shut up,' Toji said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

'...Ms Katsurugi hasn't been around much,' Shinji said and Asuka shrugged.

'So? She's probably busy...'

'I guess...' he said, just as Mari arrived. Brown haired with piercing green eyes, she wore her hair in a long ponytail that fell down her back, as well as a pair of red-rimmed spectacles.

'About time you got here,' Asuka said and she narrowed her eyes.

'It was my turn to clean the classroom...'

'Never mind that. It's Halloween tomorrow and there'll be a party at my place...'

'Alright,' Toji said and Kensuke grinned.

'Sounds good. Count me in...'

'Great,' Asuka said. 'Mari? Shinji?'

'I'll be there,' Mari said and Shinji looked down at his feet.

'I dunno... I won't have much time to find a costume...'

'Oh, man up, will you? You've got tonight and tomorrow. Party starts from 7:00. Don't forget...'

#################

Asuka glanced over her shoulder as she walked down her street towards her house, watching as Toji and the others rounded the corner and disappeared. She kept walking for a few seconds before turning the corner and, a couple of minutes later, she arrived at Rei's apartment. Looking around, she knocked on the door and waited. After a few seconds, Rei opened it, stepping back to let her in. As soon as the door closed, Asuka threw her arms around her neck, kissing her fiercely. Rei froze for a moment, before melting into the kiss.

Reluctantly, Asuka broke the kiss and stepped back, grinning awkwardly.

'Sorry. I've been wanting to that all day...' she began, before Rei silenced her with a quick kiss of her own.

'So have I...'

#################

Asuka lay on the couch, her head in Rei's lap, idly playing with a lock of her red hair.

'I have to go, soon,' Asuka said, glancing up at the clock. 'Will you...come to the party...?'

'I...am not sure...'

'Come on, Wonder Girl. It'll be a costume party...'

'What...is that...?'

'Everyone comes in costume. You know, witches, vampires, ghosts...'

'Why...?'

'Because no-one knows who anyone else is. That's part of the fun...'

'I...do not have a costume...'

'So, get one,' Asuka said, standing up and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. 'I'll see you tomorrow...'

Rei sat on the sofa until she heard the front door close, opening up her laptop and bringing up the Internet browser...

#################

'I'm home,' Asuka said, closing the front door behind her and making her way down the hall. Her Mother was sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop open in front of her, her reddish-brown hair pulled back into a tight braid.

'Where have you been?' she asked, without looking up from her laptop.

'I was studying with a friend. I sent you a text...' Asuka said, and her Mother's eyes flicked to her cellphone on the table next to her.

'...of course,' she said and Asuka bit back a sharp reply, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

'...thanks for letting me have the party here tomorrow...'

'You're welcome, honey. I've just got some work to finish and we can have some dinner...'

'...sure. I'm just going to get changed...'

Pushing back her chair, Asuka went upstairs, resisting the urge to slam the door behind her.

With a sigh, she quickly changed out of her uniform into a comfortable t-shirt and faded pair of shorts. Slumping back onto the bed, she pulled out her phone, fingers clicking over the keys as she sent a text to Rei.

MY MOM'S WORKING LATE AGAIN. IT SUCKS :(

#################

 _People actually wear these_...? Rei thought as she scrolled through the list of Halloween costumes. _This_ _is_ _pointless_ , _I_ _can't_... _wait_ _a_ _minute_...'

Clicking on the link, she brought up the page, just as her phone buzzed and she picked it up, reading Asuka's text.

I AM SORRY TO HEAR THAT. I THINK I MIGHT HAVE FOUND A COSTUME FOR THE PARTY.

Putting the phone back on the table, she quickly ordered the item that she had found, before standing up and heading towards the bathroom, stripping out of her clothes on the way. Dropping her clothes into the laundry basket, she stepped into the shower, closing the door behind her.

Asuka sat down at the dinner table, grabbing her chopsticks and starting to eat.

'We need to be up early tomorrow,' her Mother said. 'We've got a lot to buy for the party. Food. Drinks. Decorations...'

'Yeah. I'll need to get a costume, too...'

'Alright,' her Mother said, glancing up at her. 'So...have you invited a boy you like...?'

'Mom!'

'Alright, alright,' she said, holding up her hands. 'Forgive me for taking an interest...'

If you want to take an interest, then you could stop working and spend more time with me, Asuka thought, but she held her tongue.

'Anyway,' her Mother continued. 'We'll be busy tomorrow. We'll hit the supermarket first and then that sweet shop in the mall afterwards for the snacks and treats. Once we're done there, we can look for your costume...'

#################

Rei pulled her nightshirt over her head and got into bed, picking up her book from her nightstand. She had just started to read when her phone rang and she picked it up.

'Yes...'

#################

Asuka slipped into her nightdress and sat down on the bed, picking up her phone and dialling Rei's number.

' _Yes_...'

'Hey, Wonder Girl. You okay...'

' _Yes_...'

'Lucky you,' Asuka said, slumping back against the pillow. 'My Mom's driving me crazy. She barely talks to me all evening and now she's practically arranging every detail of the party herself. Food. Decorations. Music. I mean, I know it's everything that I'd have chosen myself, but that's not the point...' Her voice trailed off and she sighed. 'I guess this sounds pretty selfish, huh...?'

' _People_ _are_ _selfish_ ,' Rei said, in such a matter of fact way that it stopped it from sounding like a rebuke. ' _It_ _is_ _natural to think_ _of_ _yourself_ _first_...'

'Do you...ever think about your mother?' Asuka asked and Rei hesitated for a second.

'... _no_.'

'...okay. Thanks for listening, Wonder Girl. Good night...'

' _Good_ _night_...'

#################

Rei's eyes snapped open and she looked at the clock by her bedside.

 _07_ : _00\. My costume won't be here for 2 hours_.

Swinging her legs out of bed, she padded towards the kitchen on bare feet, pouring herself a bowl of cereal. Sitting down at the kitchen table to eat, she picked up her phone, checking for any messages from Asuka.

 _It's too early_ _for_ _her to be awake._..

Finishing her cereal, she put her bowl in the dishwasher and headed for the bathroom.

#################

Asuka groaned as her alarm clock beeped, reaching out to slap the snooze button. She had just rolled over, closing her eyes again as her Mother called

'Asuka. Breakfast's ready!'

'Alright,' Asuka said, with a groan. Pushing the covers back, she headed downstairs to the kitchen where her Mother was already dressed and waiting.

'You'll need to eat quickly,' she said. 'We've got a lot to do...'

'Yes, Mom...'

#################

Rei leant against the wall of the shower, feeling the warm water run down her back.

I don't know who my mother is...

The thought came out of nowhere, leaving her feeling strangely disquieted. Shutting off the shower, she stepped out, grabbing a towel and draping it around her shoulders as she headed for the bedroom. Grabbing her phone, she dialled quickly, pressing it to her ear. It rang for a few seconds and then Ms Katsurugi answered.

' _Hello_?'

'Ms Katsurugi? It's Rei. I...was wondering if I could speak with you...'

'... _sure_. _I've_ _got_ _some_ _work_ _to_ _finish_ _up_ , _but_ _we_ _can_ _meet_ _at_ _11_ : _00_. _Come_ _to_ _NERV_. _I'll_ _be_ _in_ _my_ _office_...'

'Thank you,' Rei said, hanging up the phone and putting it back on her bedside. Quickly, she dried herself off, dressing in a blue skirt and a white and blue blouse just as the doorbell rang...

#################

Asuka grinned as she looked along the racks of Halloween costumes, picking out a red cat-girl outfit and holding it up against her.

Yes...

'How about this?' Her Mother asked, coming over and holding up a skeleton costume.

'I'm not 12 anymore, Mom,' Asuka said. 'Besides, I've already found a costume...'

'...are you sure that's what you want...'

'Mom!'

'Fine. Have it your way...' Her Mother said and Asuka headed towards the sales assistant behind the counter.

'I need to pick up a few more things. I'll be home later...'

'Asuka...'

#################

Rei unconsciously smoothed down her skirt as she opened the door. Outside, a delivery driver was waiting with a parcel tucked under his arm.

'Package for Ayanami?' He said and Rei nodded.

'Yes...'

'Sign here, please,' he said, holding out a clipboard. Rei signed quickly and he handed over the package.

'Thank you. Have a good day...'

'Thank you,' Rei said, closing the door and heading to her bedroom. Putting the box on the bed and opening it, she removed the costume and laid it on the bed. It consisted of a white dress, a pair of dark blue stockings and black shoes, as well as a mask and floppy white hat. Carefully, Rei repacked them in the box and headed for the front door, grabbing her coat and keys. Locking the door behind her, she got on her bicycle and set off, heading for NERV.

#################

 _I_ _can't_ _believe_ _her_ , _sometimes.._. Asuka fumed, as she stalked through the mall. She still treats me like a child, sometimes...

Pulling out her phone, she dialled Rei's number, pressing the phone to her ear.

 _'Yes...'_

'Hey, Wonder Girl...' Asuka said. 'I'm just finishing up some shopping for tonight. I'd...really like to see you...'

 _'I_... _have_ _an_ _appointment_ _with_ _Ms_ _Katsurugi_ _at_ _11:00_. _I_ _could_ _meet_ _you_ _after_ _that_...'

'Okay. I'll meet you in the park outside the library...'

Asuka shut down the phone, smiling to herself.

 _Come_ _on_. _Finish_ _this_ _up_ _and_ _you_ _can_ _grab_ _some_ _lunch_...

#################

Rei stepped through the doors into the foyer, pulling out her ID as she approached the lifts, swiping it through the reader and the doors hissed open. Stepping inside, she pressed the button and the doors closed. She felt her stomach drop as the lift began it's descent and, a couple of minutes later, she was walking down the corridor towards Ms Katsurugi's office. NERV staff in their light grey uniforms hurried past her, carrying clipboards, tablets or binders until she reached the door of Ms Katsurugi's office. She hesitated before knocking and Ms Katsurugi said

'Come in...'

Taking a quick breath, Rei opened the door and stepped inside as Ms Katsurugi stood up from behind her desk.

'Morning, Rei.'

'Morning, Ms Katsurugi,' Rei said and she gestured for her to sit down, tidying away some of the folders on her desk. As she sat down, Rei caught a glimpse of the letters 00 on the front of one of the folders before Ms Katsurugi slipped them into her desk drawer.

'Would you like some coffee?' She asked, crossing to the coffee machine and Rei shook her head.

'...no. Thank you...'

'Alright,' Ms Katsurugi said, pouring herself a cup and taking her seat behind the desk again. 'So, what can I do for you?'

'Do you...know who my mother is?'

'...what's brought this on?' She asked and Rei hesitated.

'I...would just like to know...'

'...okay. Look, Rei, honestly I don't know the answer...'

'...I understand...'

'...but, I can try and find out. I'll need to ask my superiors for access to that information, so it might take a few days...'

'I understand. I...thank you...'

'I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything,' Ms Katsurugi said, guiding her towards the door.

'Thank you,' Rei said, leaving and closing the door behind her. As soon as the sound of her footsteps had faded, Ms Katsurugi returned to her desk and sat down, picking up her phone and punching in a number.

'This is Major Katsurugi. I need to speak to the Commander...'

'Stand by, Major,' a clipped voice said and there was a click as the line was transferred.

'Ikari...'

'Sir, I need to speak to you. It's about Rei...'

#################

'I'm sorry I'm late,' Rei said, sitting down next to Asuka on the edge of the fountain. 'I was meeting with Ms Katsurugi...'

'It's the weekend, Rei...'

'I...was asking her if she knew who my mother was...'

'Wait. You don't know who your mother was...?'

'...no,' she said and Asuka smiled, wryly.

'Well, I guess worrying about our mothers is something we have in common. Mom can be so controlling at times and, at others, it's like I don't exist...'

'Relationships are...complicated,' Rei said and Asuka nodded.

'Like us?'

'...yes.'

'Yeah,' Asuka said, glancing at her watch. 'Damn, I've got to run if I'm going to finish getting everything ready for the party. I'll see you at 7...'

'...alright...'

#################

'Hello, love,' Asuka's mother said, from where she was standing over a large bowl of punch, stirring it with a spoon. 'I'm nearly done here and I've already started in the cakes...'

'I thought we were going to do this together...'

'Yes, but I didn't know what time you'd be back and I wanted to make sure that they were ready in time. We can still decorate them together. For now, why don't you start putting up the decorations...'

'...fine...'

#################

'Major Katsurugi reporting, sir...'

'I've got to address the security council in ten minutes, Major,' Commander Ikari said. 'What do you need?'

'It's...about Rei, sir. She came to speak to me earlier and she asked to know who her mother was...'

'Her mother was a genetic donor, Major,' Ikari said. 'Nothing more...'

'Sir, she has a right to know...'

'That information is classified, Major...'

'Sir...'

'That will be all, Major. You're dismissed...'

'...yes, sir...'

#################

Asuka stepped back, looking around the room with a satisfied smile. Spiders and bats hung from the ceiling and fake cobwebs were everywhere.

'Asuka,' her mother called from the kitchen. 'The cakes are ready for decorating...'

'Coming,' Asuka said, heading for the kitchen and grabbing an apron from the drawer.

'The cake toppers are over there,' her mother said as she tied on her apron. And there's icing sugar here, if you need it...'

'Thanks,' Asuka said, opening one of the boxes and tipping out a handful of ghosts. 'Let's get to work...'

#################

Rei put on her hat and turned to look at herself in the mirror. The floppy hat nearly fell over her eyes and the white dress barely came down to her knees, making her glad of the dark blue stockings. Putting on the mask, she found herself looking into the face of a stranger. Without being able to see her red eyes, she looked just like any other girl.

 _If_ _only_ _that_ _was_ _true._..

Glancing at her watch, she grabbed her staff from the bed and headed for the front door. Locking up behind her, she started walking down the street. She didn't want to risk damaging her costume on her bike and it was only a few minutes walk to Asuka's house.

#################

Asuka tugged her dress over her head, struggling into her bodysuit and zipping it up. Smoothing out her hair, she put on her ears and mask just as the doorbell rings. Hurrying downstairs, she met her mother coming out of the kitchen dressed in a black witches costume, complete with black wig. Her mother opened the door to reveal a werewolf, two vampires and a zombie standing on the doorstep. Wordlessly, her mother stepped back and pointed towards the door to the lounge, making them glance nervously at one another. After a moment's hesitation, the werewolf stepped inside and the others followed. Asuka glanced over at her mother, who gave her a quick wink and she grinned in return.

 _Nice one, mom..._

#################

Rei hesitated before knocking on the door of Asuka's apartment and the door was opened by a woman dressed all in black.

'Come in, dear...' She said and Rei followed her into the lounge, which was already full of people dressed in a variety of costumes. She counted at least 3 skeletons, 6 vampires and a handful of zombies and werewolves. Then, a girl approached, dressed in a red cat suit, complete with ears and a tail.

'Here,' she said, handing her a glass of punch, before moving on, leaving her standing there. Rei hesitated for a second, before taking a sip of the punch, looking around the room. She was surprised to see at least three others girls with blue hair and she found herself smiling.

 _Perhaps I won't be so conspicuous, after all..._

#################

Where's Rei? Asuka wondered as she took another sip of her punch, looking around the party.

 _I should have asked her what her costume was..._

'...and they saw that she can still be seen standing on the corner on a rainy day, waiting for him to come back...'

With a grin, Asuka wandered over to the group, where a young man in zombie makeup was talking with a witch and two vampires.

'That's nothing,' Asuka said. 'Have you heard the story of the subway ghost...?'

'...no,' the zombie said and her grin deepened.

'Well, it was a Halloween night and four friends were coming back from a party. They were waiting on the subway platform when they saw a woman in a white dress standing on the edge. She hadn't been there a moment ago and no-one has heard any footsteps. As they watched, she stepped off the edge of the platform and disappeared. As she fell, one of them thought that he heard the sound of a train going past, but the platform was empty...'

#################

'Would you like some cakes, dear?'

Rei looked round when she heard the voice to see the woman in black who had met her at the door. Even under the black wig, she thought that she could recognise some of Asuka's features.

 _She must be her mother..._

'Thank you,' Rei said, selecting one and taking a bite.

'You're welcome, dear,' she said. 'You're costume is very cute...'

Rei felt her cheeks heat up and Asuka's mother smiled.

'Don't be embarrassed. One of the best things about these parties is being able to do things that you wouldn't do otherwise...'

'Yes...it is...'

#################

'She was the ghost of woman who threw herself on the tracks...'

'That's bull,' the werewolf said and Asuka grinned.

'Are you taking the subway tonight...?'

'...yeah...'

'Then, I guess you'll find out...'

She said, turning on her heel and walking away, only to bump into a girl in a white witch costume who had been standing behind her.

'...sorry,' she said, but the girl said nothing, just staring at her in silence and Asuka frowned. 'Wh...what are you staring at...?'

Instead of answering, the girl advanced towards her and, before Asuka could react, kissed her on the lips. Even through her shock, Asuka realised that she knew who the girl was.

'Rei?' she whispered as she broke the kiss and Rei stepped back, looking around to see everyone staring at her. She hesitated for a second before turning and running out of the room and Asuka heard the front door slam shut. Looking round, she met the gaze of her mother, who was watching her with her eyebrow raised.

 _Rei..._

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


End file.
